The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by IceFire1212
Summary: Ike is the new kid in Milestone Academy, but then he meets Link, Kuro, Pit and Marth. They become close friends, but emotions begins to brew between the whole group. Rated M for later chapters. This is a remake of My venom, Your clarity.
1. Chapter 1

A spiky blue-haired teen wearing a tucked in white polo uniform shirt and navy blue pants was rushing down the hall of Milestone Academy, not wanting to get a demerit for coming late to his last class.

'Room 311…312…312. Alright, I made it.' Ike silently let out a sigh of relief as he stepped into the classroom; some students were talking to each other with the last bit of passing time left while others kept to themselves before class started, which was French.

Ike took a seat at random, because they didn't have assigned seats yet, next to an elf-eared teen wearing a grey cardigan sweater over the usual white uniform shirt. He turned his head towards Ike his vibrant blue eyes matching his earrings. He gave Ike a small-probably fake-friendly smile and said, "Hi, my name's Link. What's yours?"

'Oh great, the same annoying greetings from every student...' Ike covered up his annoyance with a smile and replied, "My name's Ike."

Link's smile widened. "Well, nice to meet you, Ike."

"Yeah, you too, Link." Ike replied back.

And then the bell rang through-out the school, signaling the start of the last class of the day.

Everyone who was chatting before went dead silent and looked towards the teacher as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the door closed it shut, a loud bang following right after.

The teacher jumped back, her glasses almost falling off her nose, earning a couple of snickers from the class. The teacher quickly straitening her glasses and gave the whole class a threatening glare before swinging the door open to see no one there until she looked down when she saw a male student on the floor sitting up, rubbing his forehead painfully. "Ow…that hurt." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh my, gosh," The teacher gasped. "Marth are you okay!?"

The teen looked up at the teacher and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ms. Kendall, I'm just fine."

The one known as Marth stood up and dusted off his grey uniform sweater vest and navy blue pants, especially his bottom before he picked up his scattered papers and binder from the floor and walked into the classroom, taking a seat at an empty desk in front of the classroom.

After a while the teacher known as Ms. Kendall cleared her throat and shut the door again, this time more slowly. "Well, now that we've all calmed down, I'll now take attendance and we'll start the class from there." She went over to her computer and began taking everyone's attendance.

All the students waited silently, a few getting away with passing notes.

Ike, not knowing what else to do took out a book from under his desk and began reading. Link just noticed this and looked over Ike's shoulder. "What book are you reading?" He whispered.

Ike reluctantly stopped reading and replied, "The Bourne Identity."

"Cool!" The student whispered back. "What's it about?"

Ike thought for a moment before he began to explain what the book was about so far, Link listening with interest. Both students didn't notice that Ms. Kendall was done taking attendance and had noticed them almost immediately.

"Ike, Link, do not talk during my class, it's distracting for everyone else." She warned. Ike and Link froze in mild shock hearing their names being said. Even though Ms. Kendall's voice didn't have a threatening edge to it, you don't want to underestimate her temper level from 'I'll forgive you for whatever you've done' to 'No objections, I'm giving you a demerit whether you like it or not'.

And for sure, no one wants to get caught doing something irresponsible near her…at all…ask any student, they'll all say the same.

"Ahem. Now then," Ms. Kendall began, a smile plastered on her face, but every student in that classroom knew it was a cover-up of her real emotions. "Let us _actually_ start class now." From beside Ike, Link silently groaned, "Whoop-de-fucking-do..."

Ms. Kendall whipped her head at Link. "What was that, Link?"

Link jumped in his seat a little, earning a couple of giggles and snickers from his-somewhat-fellow students. "N-nothing Ms. Kendall!" Link said quickly.

"Good." She had her eyes fixed on him for a couple more seconds before actually teaching.

**By the End of Class**

Literally every student in Ms. Kendall's class weren't paying attention to her teachings, but instead they all had their eyes glued to the clock that was hung over the door, the minute hand ticking so agonizingly slow…well, for them at least.

"Only seven more minutes left." Link whispered.

"Yeah," Ike whispered back. "But if feels like forever."

"Right," Link agreed. "Now if only the time machine existed." He joked.

**Seven Agonizing Minutes Later**

_**[Brrriiing!]**_

The school bell rang; signaling the end of the school day as everyone in Ms. Kendall's class half-heartedly jotted down their homework in their ridiculously small planner and headed out the door with no hesitations whatsoever.

Ike and Link walked side-by-side through the busy hallway bustling with high school students in Milestone Academy. Both Ike and Link's lockers were right by each other. Both teens opened their locker and packed up their binders, textbooks, notebooks and anything else the used in school.

The two packed up their things in awkward silence. Link was the first to finish as he zipped his book bag up and shut his locker door, Ike doing the same a couple moments later.

"Hey Ike," Link said.

"Hm?" Ike hummed in response.

"Are you taking the bus or being picked up?" Link asked.

Ike thought for a moment, unsure until he pulled out a slip of white paper and had his eyes glance over it before he answered. "I'm taking the bus."

"What number?"

"Um…"-Ike glanced at the paper once more-"Bus 5."

Link's face lit up, a smile following. "Same here," He put his book bag strap over his shoulders. "We better get going then."

Ike swung his backpack over his shoulders and followed Link downstairs to the first floor and out the school doors.

All the school buses were lined up on the curb of the school property. Link and Ike (after passing it on accident and having to go back down the line of buses) found Bus 5 and got in. The first thing they noticed were a bunch of hyper elementary students in the front, noisy middle schoolers in the far back, an in between were a mixture of middle and high-schoolers.

Ike, not caring where he sat, followed Link to an empty seat on row seven. The two sat there for a moment in silence. The elf-eared teen looked over at Ike, who seemed to be too concentrated on his book, The Bourne Identity.

Link made a small smile at this before saying his name, grabbing the readers' attention. "Hm?" He hummed.

"What do you think of Milestone Academy so far?" Link asked, hoping to get some positive feedback. Ike thought carefully about what he was going to say before replying, "I think this is a really good school." He said, brightening Link's expectations.

"Everyone here is really nice. Even though I miss everyone back at my previous school, I like it here a lot better."

"I'm really glad to hear that!" Link said, happiness bouncing off his features.

Link and Ike noticed three more people board the bus; two angels, one dark and one light, as they both struggled to walk down the aisle without getting their wings caught in the seats.

The other person was a pretty tall teenager about Ike's height with straight blue hair held down by a golden hairband.

"Hi, Marth," Link greeted him, only to get a small "hey" as he sat down on the seat across from Link and Ike, the two angels sitting directly behind them. Ike noticed a small look of disappointment in Link's eyes.

Ike was about to ask what he was upset about when the light angel poked his head up from behind their seat and asked, "Hey, Link, is he the new student?"

Link, including Ike, turned around to face the angel.

"Yeah," Link answered.

The angel smiled at Ike as he introduced himself. "My name's Pit,"

"I'm Ike." Ike replied.

"Oh-and this is my brother, Kuro." Pit said, gesturing his brother to stand up and show himself; but instead he just waved his hand over the seat and said "Hey" in an un-amused tone.

Pit frowned at this. "Ya know; the least you can do is a bit more cheerful."

"Like you?" Kuro asked in complete sarcasm. "When those chicken wings of yours will get you off the ground, then maybe I'll change." Kuro rolled his eyes.

Pit huffed frustratingly and scowled at his brother. "Well look who's talking; the one who can't even fly without crashing into the next tree."

And with that said, the fight that used to be a small spark burst into a burning flame as they shot retorts at each other like a firing machine gun.

It was pretty embarrassing as everyone on the bus looked their way. Ike and Link turned back in their seats and ignored them the best they could over all their constant yelling.

"Does this happen, a lot?" Ike asked in a low voice.

"To be exact, all the time," Link answered.

The two siblings kept up their bickering for the longest time, everyone giving them uneasy glances while some totally zoned them out completely.

Link finally couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, standing on his knees on the seat of the bus. "Will you two be quiet already? We've all heard enough of your bickering for this whole week!"

Pit and Kuro glared at Link somewhat coldly, then looked at each other but in an instant looked in different directions.

Tension was still in the air, but at least the two shut up, and everyone was relieved about that.

"At least my ears won't bleed all the way home today…" Someone said.

The people who heard this laughed.

"Hallelujah! And amen to that," Someone called out, earning more laughs than the first person.

"You can say that again!" Some else in the far back yelled.

"Even better, post it on Facebook!"

Now this got everyone on the bus laughing, except for Pit and Kuro of course, including Marth. He sighed heavily and rested his head against the window.

Link noticed this and looked at his friend with great worry. "Marth, are you alright?"

Marth turned his head towards Link and smiled. "Yeah…I'm just fine." But it was obvious it wasn't; his eyes were dull with no emotion other than sadness and hurt, and under those eyes dark circles rested there.

Marth turned back to window and again rested the side of his head on the glass.

Link looked at his depressed friend sadly and looked away.

Ike took notice of this and was about to ask, but in the back of his mind he knew that it was best not to know everything. And so he stopped himself and sat there quietly.

The bus engine roared to life, the bus driver ordered the kids to sit down before driving off the curb, following the line buses in front before taking different streets for their specific routes.

As much as the bus driver was yelling at the kids to sit down, they would forget about his words in a mere five minutes and only keep annoying the driver. Ike opened his backpack and pulled out his book, The Bourne Identity, found his bookmarker and began to read contently, somehow able to block out all the noises around him as he let his mind dive into the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"See you tomorrow, Ike." Link said as the bus reached his stop.

"Yeah, you too," Ike said as Link got up from his seat and off the bus.

The bus was barely full of students. The only person Ike-somewhat knew- was Marth, who looked asleep. But once he opened his eyes every now and then a stream of tears would trickle down his cheeks.

Ike-who had started reading his book after Link got off the bus-noticed this, bringing concern to his conscience;

He stuck his book-marker in between the pages of his book and closed it.

"Hey," Ike said, looking at Marth.

Ike's voice snapped Marth out of his train wreck of thoughts. The teen wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his dark-blue hoodie he wore over his school uniform vest.

"What?" He asked, trying to even out his wavering voice.

"Are you okay?" Ike asked.

When he asked this, it seemed to trigger even more sadness as more tears blurred Marth's vision.

"Y-yes, I'm just fine." It was obvious he was lying.

"Then why are you crying?" Ike quizzed.

Marth hesitated to answer. "I…I have no reason to tell you." He said quietly.

Silence wrapped around the two, the voices of the elementary kids in the front becoming a bit annoying with their constant talking…which seemed to gradually become unreasonably louder.

Ike, thinking back from today noticed something a bit off.

"May I ask why you looked like you were in such high spirits in school, but now…the exact opposite?"

Marth's lips tugged in a small-not very noticeable-smile. "When you're one of the best in the Drama Club, you can act out anything, really."

Ike was amazed. "Wow, now that's talent."

"Thanks," Marth's smile widened a little.

The two became silent once more. Convinced that their conversation was over, Ike was about to re-open his book when Marth asked, "You're the new student, right?"

"Yeah," Ike replied.

"Well, my name's Marth."

I'm Ike,"

**-o-o-o-o-**

After getting to know each other, Ike and Marth began to talk more and more; mostly about school and random topics. But as long as they were talking about something, they didn't mind.

After a while, the topic began to shift to video games;

"Tell me you've played Journey, right?" Ike asked.

"How could I have not!? The game is so beautiful." Marth said, full of enthusiasm.

"I know, right?" Ike said. "But people say it sucks because it's too short."

"Well screw those complainers," Marth said, acting all sassy-but in a funny way. "They just don't know what a good game is when they see one."

This made Ike laugh. "Haters gonna hate."

"Yeah," Marth replied.

Suddenly, a young elementary student came walking down the isle of the bus towards Marth and Ike, looking at Marth and asking, "Hey, Marth, did you get over Jacob yet?"

At that moment Marth's expressions became dark, his happiness shrouded in an unimaginable sadness mixed with anger.

"For your information; no, I haven't." He growled, clenching his fist.

"Oh," And with that last said the kid walked back to the front to share what he found out just now to his friends.

"Marth, are you alright?" Ike asked.

Marth sighed silently; pinching the bridge of his nose as he slowly forced himself to calm down. "Yeah, I'm just trying to get over a bad break-up a couple days ago." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ike said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Marth sighed. "I just don't get why he lied to me behind my back this whole time." He murmured sadly, submerging back into his black hole of depression.

Ike processed what Marth had just said until he noticed something.

"Wait, did you just say 'he'?" Ike asked.

"Yes. Why?" Marth asked.

"Oh…um, no reason, really," Ike replied awkwardly.

Both sat in the bus in awkward silence, along with the noise from others around them.

"So…" Ike said, wanting to break the awkwardness between him and Marth. "Do you have an Xbox360?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you played Call of Duty Black ops 2?" Ike asked.

"Yeah!" Marth replied.

-o-o-o-o-

The school bus slowed to a halt, reaching Ike's stop which was at the curb of the sidewalk by a neighborhood.

"I have to go." Ike said, grabbing his book bag from beside him.

"Aw," Marth groaned, disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Until then," Ike smiled and exited the bus.

Marth leaned against the bus window.

It was a bit boring without Ike to talk to, but a little peace and quiet-well, it's not really quiet with how loud the bus itself is including the talkative kids around him…-but whatever; he didn't care. Just as long as he was left alone until he got home, the teal-haired teen was content.

***The Next day***

Marth walked down the hall, stopping in front of his locker. He took off his hoodie, hanging it on the hook in his locker.

Taking out his binders, notebooks and textbooks from his book bag he could've sworn he heard someone call his name.

And he was right too as he looked up to see Ike walking up to him with a warm smile.

"Hi, Marth," Ike said.

"Hey," Marth replied.

And with that Ike walked down the hall, most likely to his locker since he still had his non-uniform sweater on, including his book bag over his shoulder.

After unpacking everything he needed, Marth stuffed his book bag in his locker, a bit frustrated that the strap was stuck in the door. But he didn't bother fixing it as he closed his locker and picked up his books from the floor, headed to his first period class; History.

***After History***

Ike, Marth and Link-along with other students- walked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"I don't see why we have to learn History if it's not going to be any use to us in the future." Ike shrugged.

"Right," Link agreed. "There's no point whatsoever."

"Well…It's good to know a bit more." Marth suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ike agreed.

The three teens were in the same classes throughout the whole day, including extra-curricular classes. Since every student is paired up in different classes depending on if it's an A day, B day or C day, Link, Ike and Marth were paired up in the same group for the classes.

Their next subject was Geometry, and the guys-except for Marth-were not enthusiastic about it.

***After Geometry***

"Ugh, I hate math," Ike groaned.

"Doesn't everybody?" Link added.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad." Marth said. "Besides, third period is Chemistry, so it shouldn't be that bad."

***After Chemistry***

"Eh, Chemistry is okay, I guess." Ike shrugged.

"Yeah," Link agreed.

Marth decided to stay silent as they walked down the hallways to their next class together.

***After 4****th****, Lunch and 5****th**** Period***

Today was a B day, and since it was; Ike, Link and Marth were going to Health class, and neither of them were looking forward to it, at all.

"I really hate Health…along with Biology." Marth groaned.

"Why's that?" Ike asked.

"Well, it just kind of freaks me out in a way…it's hard to explain for me." Marth confessed.

"Hm…" Ike hummed with understanding, Link listening in on the two-since he was kind of feeling a bit left out.

As the three of them entered the classroom for Health, Marth froze in his place, his heart ceased to beat for a couple of seconds as he laid eyes on one student in particular; a tall, bronze haired teen with long hair that hung over his green eyes wearing navy blue pants and a buttoned up white shirt.

Ike and Link noticed this, trying to bring Marth back to his senses.

The boy noticed them and smirked and winked at him, making Marth go even paler. Link looked up and noticed him, figuring out why Marth was acting up all of a sudden.

Link took Marth by the arm and pulled him out of the classroom and into the hallway, Ike following behind.

"Marth, get a hold of yourself. Alright?" Link said. "Forget about Jacob! Ignore him if you have to."

Marth nodded slowly, his skin color coming back and his heartbeat back to normal as he took a couple breaths.

"Sorry…" He apologized.

Ike thought for a moment. "Wait, so that was Jacob, the same Jacob that Marth broke up with!?"

"Y-Yeah," Marth said shakily, obviously trying to keep himself from getting even more upset.

The bell rang, giving the signal that Ike, Link and Marth can't stand in the hall for too long or they will get themselves a demerit.

Marth-taking one last deep sigh-before walking into the classroom with Ike and Link; everyone was already seated, the teacher surprisingly not in the classroom.

There were three empty seats, but separated on different sides of the room from each other.

Ike, Link and Marth sat in the last of the empty desks, Marth sitting in the one farther from Jacob.

Minutes passed and people in the room gradually began to talk because there was no teacher in the classroom, giving the green flag to do whatever with no one to scold them.

Marth sat on his desk quietly, not to mention him being very stiff at the moment. He looked around the classroom; to his dismay Jacob staring at him from across the room.

Marth whipped his head away from him and down to look at his desk nervously.

Jacob smirked at this, amused by how Marth acted around him. So, to push it and see how far he could pressure the poor blue-haired teen he got up from his desk and walked over to Marth, who didn't know that Jacob was standing there until he tapped his shoulder lightly.

Marth looked up, wishing he hadn't as he looked into Jacobs calm forest-green eyes.

"Hey, Marth." He said casually to the shifty blue-haired teen.

"H-hi," Marth replied shakily.

Everyone in the classroom looked their way. Since everyone knew about their brake-up and everything, they were curious why the two were even talking to each other after what happened in their relationship.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what I did in the past, I really am." Jacob apologized.

Marth looked up at Jacob, uncertainty brewing in his mind.

"Again I'm really sorry. But also, to make up for what I did, I want to be your friend, not some guy you'll hate for the rest of the year."

Marth was surprised to hear this from Jacob, especially since he's actually being honest about something and not lying behind his back.

"…Sure." The blue-haired teen answered, thinking that he'll probably regret his decision in the end.

_But why not take the risk? _Marth thought, shrugging off his worries mentally.

Jacob's face lit up. "Great!"

With that said, everyone around the two boys who heard their conversation began spreading the word that "Jacob and Marth and getting back together as-quote-friends".

But that really wasn't the case…yet maybe.

Who knows, maybe they'll make up for what happened and get back together…-Oh but listen to me talk, let's just get back to the story already!

Link didn't look at all pleased with this, considering that Jacob broke Marth's heart before; the blonde was worried that he'll only do it again.

Ike-still a bit clueless on the whole subject-just sat there in his desk, keeping himself occupied with the chatter around him about Jacob and Marth, learning a bit about their past relationship:

Jacob and Marth were pretty good friends since middle school, and that later became more as the two got together in a relationship. But later Jacob was found cheating with a girl from his neighborhood…and yeah, that was all Ike learned about so far until the classroom door opened.

Everyone went dead silent as someone walked into the classroom; a man with bleach-white hair that draped over the left side of his face walked into the classroom. He wore a buttoned-up blue shirt and black pants.

His black shoes tapped onto the floor with each step he made. "I never said that you could all speak while I'm not present, now did I?" He asked; his tone heavy with annoyance.

Everyone took their seats immediately, not daring to get in trouble with their teacher, especially this one.

He walked to the front of his classroom and stood there for a little while, overlooking all his students.

Ike noticed that the teacher's skin was grey, not something natural. But Ike didn't want to try and fry his brain trying to find out why.

Another thing that stood out was purple eyeliner under his eyes…-well, you could only see his right eye, so Ike assumed there was eyeliner under both his eyes.

"I see that everyone is here, and no one is absent." His brown eyes scan the class once more before stopping on Ike. "And we have a new student as well."

Some of students turned around and looked at Ike, then back at their Health teacher.

"For starters, my name is Ghirahim Diamant. But you may call me Mr. Diamant. And your name is?" Ghirahim asked Ike.

"My name is Ike." Ike replied.

"Hmm…" Ghirahim hummed with what seemed like interest, but his facial expression didn't show it very much as he went to the back of the classroom where there was a desk full of papers and a desktop computer.

Everyone sat in their desks quietly as their teacher logged into his computer.

Minutes passed until Mr. Diamant actually began teaching.

Health was pretty boring, especially since all you were doing was take notes and listen to the teacher talk.

Ike was extremely bored with writing notes in his notebook as he started doodling every now and then; Link was jotting down notes in his notebook, keeping up with Mr. Diamant's lecture while on the other hand Marth was slowly dozing off, as much as he willed himself to stay awake and keep writing, his cerulean blue eyes were constantly drooping and his handwriting turning into little scribbles.

Quick note: Never –and I mean NEVER- fall asleep in Mr. Diamant's class!

Ghirahim Diamant noticed Marth falling asleep as he slowly walked up to the boy's desk, unnoticed, and took off his shoe quietly before picking it up and slamming it on Marth's desk.

The poor boy shrieked in shock, his eyes wide.

Everyone laughed at Marth's reaction, including Mr. Diamant-only a small chuckle, though- as he slipped his shoe back on.

"Mr. Lowell, I advise that you stay awake in my class or you'll get a demerit the next time I'm forced to wake you up again." He warned, making his way to the front of the classroom and began teaching again.

***After Health***

Marth sulked as he walked out of Mr. Diamant's class with Link and Ike.

"That was the most humiliating day of my life…" He murmured.

"Well," Ike began. "At least he didn't give you a demerit." The blue-haired teen said, trying to cheer up his exhausted friend.

"Yeah, I guess." Marth sighed.

Link didn't pay any close attention to Ike and Marth's conversation as he kept pondering about why Jacob wanted to be friends with Marth, even after what happened before.

Link looked at Marth, now a bit more cheerful than before as he and Ike began talking.

_I don't want to see Marth's heart shattered again by that bastard, ever! _Link thought, determined to protect his friend.

**Author's Notes**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on chapter two, it's been pretty stressful with so many tests this week.

So yeah, Pit and Kuro (Dark Pit) won't be seen for a little bit (since I made it so that they're in middle school while Link, Ike and Marth are in high school).

And for all of you who have been waiting for the yaoi parts of my story, that'll be later on. (My estimate would be about chapter 3, 4 or 5. I'm still thinking about it.)


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks had passed and it was a regular Friday morning as Marth waited at the curb for his bus to pick him up. Suddenly, his phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He reached for his phone and unlocked it (because there was a password on his phone) and noticed that he received a text from Ike saying "Hi Marth."

"Hey" Marth texted back.

A couple of minutes passed and Marth's phone vibrated again.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Marth replied.

"Missed the bus. :P"

What the heck!? You have 4 alarms!"

"I know, but I stayed up late."

"How late?"

"4 am."

"Good luck surviving health class."

"…Crap."

Marth's bus had pulled up on the curb.

"I'll see you at school." Marth quickly texted back as he walked into the bus.

"Alright."

**Later**

The bus dropped everyone off at the front of the school building. Marth, Link, Pit and Kuro all walked together towards the school's front doors. Farther down the curb, behind the link of busses a dark blue van pulled up on the curb. A familiar spikey blue-haired teen in a white uniform shirt and navy blue pants stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Ike!" Marth called as he approached his friend.

"Hi." Ike replied, his voice slurred with exhaustion.

"What happened to you?" Link asked. "You look as if you haven't gotten any sleep."

"That's because I didn't get any sleep." Ike yawned.

"Why?" Pit asked, Kuro standing beside him.

"I stayed up doing my homework, and my younger brother had to sleep in my room because our family had come over to visit and slept in his room."

Kuro thought for a moment before asking, "How would that make you stay up late?"

"My brother kicks in his sleep, and he would always kick me off the bed." Ike rubbed a bruise on his arm painfully to prove his point.

"Does your brother go to Milestone?" Link asked.

"No, as much as Mom and Dad want him to come here, he won't switch schools."

The group stood there in silence until Link said, "I'm going inside before the bell rings."

"I might as well go inside now too, I've gotten enough demerits." Kuro said.

"Same," Pit added as he followed Link and his brother inside the school building. Ike was about to head inside as well when to his surprise Marth grabbed his arm and pulled him back lightly. "Hold on," Marth said as he reached his hands for Ike's unkempt and messy hair.

"Um…Marth, what are you doing?" Ike asked awkwardly.

"Trying to fix your hair," The teen answered simply as his fingers combed through Ike's hair. The feeling of Marth's delicate fingers comb his hair sent shivers down his spine, a new sensation filling up inside of him that made his heart pound in his chest.

"There," Marth said suddenly as he stepped back, his fingers leaving Ike's hair. "Much better,"

"T-thanks." Ike said, willing his heartbeat to slow down.

"Marth!" Someone called.

Marth turned around to see Jacob walking up to himself and Ike. A shiver of nervousness crawled under his skin. Even after they said that they would only just be friends, memories of the past change the thoughts he had about their friendship.

"Hi," Marth waved shyly. Ike didn't say a word to Jacob. Why? That's because Jacob ignored him anyways.

It was a bit obvious that Jacob wanted something more from Marth than being "just friends"; maybe to regain his love, or get some kind of revenge, Ike had no idea.

**Later that day at Lunch**

It was pretty crowded in the cafeteria as Link, Ike, Pit and Kuro found a table and set their trays down and sat at the table. There was one person missing in the group, and Ike noticed right away as he asked, "Where's Marth?"

"He's sitting with Jacob." Link answered, a hint of venom laced in his words. It was clear that Link didn't like Jacob and all…-no, he hated him.

The group ate in awkward silence as chatter from everyone else filled the cafeteria. Ike glanced around in search of Marth, spotting him a couple tables away. And like Link said, he was sitting with Jacob along with a couple other people.

_Most likely Jacob's friends, _Ike suspected.

From where Ike was Marth looked so nervous, he didn't say a word to Jacob or anyone around him at all. His gaze was just staring down at his tray. A couple minutes passed and Marth had finally looked up from his food-that hasn't even been touched-and said something before getting up from his chair and walking towards were the drinking fountain and restrooms were.

When Marth was out of sight, Jacob took something out of his pocket that from Ike's distance looked like a white pill and put it in Marth's stainless steel bottle that he kept his favorite tea that he brought with him from home to school.

_What did he just put in there!? _Ike thought in shock.

Marth came back minutes later, Jacob and his friends acting like nothing happened at all. _That sneaky bastard!_ Ike clenched his fist as he was about to confront Jacob when he realized that it wouldn't be the best idea to rush out there in front of everyone and make a scene.

He tried his best to calm down and reassured himself that he'll warn Marth about it when he's away from Jacob. But to his dismay, Marth had already taken a sip or two of his drugged tea.

_No! Damnit Marth!_

**Later**

During the last class for the day, which was unfortunately for Ike-who was about ready to fall asleep-was Health class, Marth began to feel…weird all of a sudden; his heartbeat was skyrocketing, his body becoming hotter by the second and-Marth looked down nervously-the bulge in his pants that showed an obvious erection.

_What the heck is happening to me!? _Marth thought in shock, trying to unbutton his polo uniform shirt under his vest but his fingers kept fumbling to get his shirt to unbutton. It was like he had no strength in his body to do the simplest task, especially when it came to trying to write notes in Mr. Diamant's class-because you're expected to take a lot.

As sharp as Mr. Diamant was he noticed that Marth wasn't taking any notes at all, which annoyed him.

"Mr. Lowell, if you want to survive in my class I advise you take notes on what I'm teaching you."

"I-I'm sorry." Was all Marth could say as he struggled to pick up his pencil.

Ike eyed Jacob who had a small smirk on that stupid face of his, and Ike wanted to punch that face so badly.

**Later**

School was out for the day and Ike and Marth had taken bus #5 home and Marth was sitting next to Ike.

For the weekend Ike, Marth, Link, Pit and Kuro had all planned to sleep over at Pit and Kuro's house, since it was the biggest in their description against everyone else's home.

Marth was suffering terribly as he tried to cover up the bugle in his pants with his book bag from anyone around him…especially Ike.

"Hey, Marth are you alright?" Ike asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Marth lied.

"…If you say so," Ike shrugged, knowing very well that wasn't true.

**Later**

Link, Ike, and Marth had gotten off at Kuro and Pit's bus stop and had to walk a little ways until they reached the two brothers' house.

They weren't lying when they said that their house was big! It was like a mansion big-well, somewhat that big with an attic, at least two guest rooms, a master bedroom, a huge living room, a dining room, a game room downstairs, and a few more rooms.

Ike, Link and Marth walked into the house in awe, it was really nice.

"Mom, we're home!" Pit called.

"Welcome back, you two." A woman replied from a room.

"Well…there are actually five of us." Kuro corrected her.

"What?" Kuro and Pit's mother said in confusion as she stepped out of the room she was in and came into view of everyone; she was a beautiful woman with green hair and bright green eyes. "Oh, now I see what you're talking about." She said, smiling kindly at their guests.

"Yeah, they're sleeping over here this weekend." Pit said.

At that moment his mother's eyes were full of confusion once more. "Who said they could sleep over?"

"Uh…Dad did." Kuro answered, shuffling his feet a bit. He was not sure if it was wise to tell the truth or not. An invisible aura of mild anger pricked the air. "I'll be looking forward to your father's return from work so I can have a chat with him."

Kuro and Pit knew very well that it would be more than a "chat" when it came to the two. Luckily the house was so big they didn't have to deal with their screams and shouts of arguments.

"We'll be in the game room, Mom." Pit said as he guided Link, Marth and Ike downstairs, Kuro following behind them. As they began to walk downstairs, Marth had the most difficulty to walk properly because of his "problem"; so with each step he took it looked very….awkward. Link, Ike, Pit and Kuro looked at Marth with the facial expression saying "What the heck!?"

No one said or asked him why the heck he was walking as weirdly as he was, they just let it slide and made their way to the game room, which was awesome! There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall with a couple of beanie bags spread out and a big U shaped living room couch in front of the TV that took up only half of the room because the game room was that big.

The other half of the game room had two Windows 8 computers with full screen HD monitors. Almost everything Pit and Kuro had were expensive, it was surprising that they didn't at all act like spoiled brats, as of most kids would if they had this kind of luxury.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Pit asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Link said.

"Guys," Ike said, grabbing their attention "One does not simply ignore a HD flat screen TV with a bunch of video game consoles!"

Marth couldn't help but emit a chuckle at Ike's words, distracting him from his hard-on only for a second or two. "Um, guys, where's the restroom?" Marth asked.

"Go upstairs, pass the living room, go down the hall and you'll find it." Kuro directed him.

"Thanks," Marth said quickly, not wasting a second to rush up the stairs.

The moment Marth stepped foot upstairs faint sounds of yelling between two people were coming from upstairs.

_It's obvious that Pit and Kuro's dad is back. _Marth thought as he walked through the living room and down the hall Kuro had described to him, and like he said found the bathroom easily. The teen stepped into the restroom as he closed the door behind him, locking it right after.

Nervousness pricked his entire body as he unzipped his pants and sliding his boxers down past his waist, revealing his manhood. He brought a nervous hand to his length and began to stroke himself slowly. Marth gasped, going into a fit of pants and moans as his hand sped up.

"Ah!" Marth moaned as he came. He took some toilet paper and wiped up the white liquid from the floor. Throwing it away he began to pull up his pants, only to feel himself get another boner.

"What the fuck is going on with me!?"

**Downstairs**

Downstairs Ike, Pit, Link and Kuro were playing video games downstairs.

"Hey, Ike." Pit said as he put his controller down since had he already lost.

"Hmm?" Ike hummed, focused on the TV.

"Marth has been gone for a while. Don't you think?" Pit asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, and?" Ike said.

"Do you think we should check on him?"

"Don't look at me; I'm not forfeiting the game." Kuro said.

"Neither am I." Link added.

Ike rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. You guys are so lazy!" Ike groaned as he quit out of the game and set his controller down, getting up from the couch and headed upstairs. Ike found his way upstairs, through the living room and into the hall where Marth had gone to use the bathroom…30 minutes ago. _Jeeze, I wonder what's taking him so long. _Ike thought to himself as he knocked on the bathroom door.

There was a sudden yelp of surprise from inside the room, and a nervous voice that belonged to Marth said, "Y-yes, who is it?"

"It's only me. Are you alright? You've been acting really weird all day." Ike said, his concern rising.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Marth said. "You can go now."

"Not until you tell me exactly what's making you so nervous." Ike pressed.

"…I…Um…it's nothing, really!"

"That's not an answer."

"…I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Nope, you tell me now."

"But…-"

"Nope!"

This talk was getting nowhere and Ike was becoming annoyed. Ike sighed, "Please, just tell me." There was silence on Marth's end, annoying Ike even more as he became impatient and turned the knob on the door, to Marth's complete surprise it wasn't locked.

Marth was lucky enough he was able slip his pants back on just before Ike opened the door all the way.

"Kuro forgot to tell you that the door doesn't lock."

"How the hell does that work?"

"I don't know; this isn't my house!"

The two entered the 'awkward silence mode' where none of them knew what to say at all.

"Um…now that I know you're okay, I'm going to go now." Ike said as he slowly shuffled his way out the door.

"Best idea you've had this past 5 minutes." Marth rolled his eyes.

"Well excuuuse me, princess!" Ike retorted. He was just about to turn around and leave when a loud _'thump'_ from behind him.

Ike quickly turned around, shocked to see his friend passed out on the floor. "Marth!?" He rushed to his friend's aid, relieved to see that Marth had not passed out or anything like that.

"Marth, are you alright!?" Ike asked in concern.

"I can't move!" Marth tried to get to his feet, failing miserably as he fell right back down to the ground.

"Let me get help." Ike said quickly as he was about the rush out the bathroom when Marth protested right away, "No! I'll be fine!"

Ike turned back at Marth, a look of annoyance mixed with confusion on his face. "And how do you expect to be fine if you're immobilized on the bathroom floor?" Ike quizzed.

"I-I can manage." Marth replied. "Now get out!"

Ike was surprised by Marth's words, but didn't obey them. "I'm not going to leave you here, you know that very well." Ike finally said as he helped Marth up off the floor.

Even though Marth didn't look like it, he was pretty heavy…-but that was only because of him not having any control of his body as he would only make him heavier.

"Jeeze! Stand up already!" Ike gritted his teeth, his arms weakening under Marth's limp weight.

"I told you already, I can't!" Marth yelled back.

Ike couldn't hold Marth up any longer as the immobile teen toppled on him, creating a domino effect as he fell back-first onto the bathroom tilled floor.

Ike grunted in pain as his back hit the floor hard since Marth was on-top of him. "Is this you just wanting to get back at me?" He asked Marth, gritting his teeth. "Because if that's the case; then you're achieving your goal…and while doing so hurting my back like hell!"

"Trust me, I'm not!"

Ike attempted to get up, accidentally rubbing his knee in-between Marth's legs. Ike suddenly heard Marth gasp over his shoulder, quickly covering his mouth.

'_What's pressed against my leg is Marth's…'_ Ike blushed madly.

Ike slowly sat up, leaning Marth against the wall and stared down at the bulge in his pants.

"It…it's rock hard!" Ike gasped in surprise.

Marth blushed from ear to ear. "S-stop staring at it!" He yelled as he tried to push the leering teen, but he felt weak against him.

Something then just came over Ike all of a sudden, something you can call lust.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said in a seductive tone as he reached for the zipper of Marth's jeans. Marth quickly swatted his hand away. "I-I can take care of it myself!" Marth replied, a bit frightened by Ike's actions.

"But you're weak right now. It would be easier if I did it." Ike finally got past Marth's hands and unzipped his school uniform pants, revealing the nervous boy's erection that still hid behind his boxers.

Ike began to palm Marth's length through the clothing, making Marth gasp and moan in pleasure. Ike's heart-beat began to speed up as those erotic moans excited him. Marth gripped Ike's shirt, the pleasure overwhelming his senses and making his head spin.

"Ah-no…Ike…stop!" Marth pleaded in-between moans. Marth's pleas fell on deaf ears as Ike kept pleasuring Marth against his will…even though it was obvious he was enjoying it by the way his body desired more. "Ah-Ike…I'm gonna…nng…I'm gonna cum!" Marth moaned.

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you." Ike purred as he kept palming him.

Marth cried out as he came, Ike loathing his erotic voice…and he desired to hear more. He kicked the door closed so no one else would walk into the middle of this 'session'.

Marth began to catch his breath, just about to say 'you can go now, you pervert' when like before he randomly got another hard-on.

"I guess we're not done just yet." Ike smirked deviously.

"No…no more…" Marth pleaded in between breaths.

Ike pulled down Marth's pants and boxers past his waist, revealing Marth's hardened length. With one hand Ike stroked it slowly, earning a muffled moan. Ike looked at Marth's flushed face to see his hands covering his mouth. Ike forcefully grabbed Marth's wrists and held them against the wall above his head. Marth winced in pain, but that expression changed as Ike resumed stroking his manhood.

"Wait…n-no more!" Marth moaned loudly.

"Not until this 'problem' of yours is fixed." Ike said, speeding up the pace of his hand.

Marth bit his bottom lip, trying to swallow back the sounds that willed to come out. This only seemed to frustrate Ike a bit more as his hand left Marth's length, only to be replaced with the warmth of Ike's mouth.

Marth cried loudly at the sudden heat of Ike's mouth. Ike bobbed his head, his saliva coating Marth's length. Marth was just melting under Ike's actions. Just as he was about to cum, Ike pulled away from his length. The spikey blue-haired teen let go of Marth's hands, knowing he was still too weak to struggle away from him, and slowly began to lift up his uniform shirt. The weak teen tried to push Ike's hands away, but it was as if all his strength was drained out of him.

Marth's whole upper body was now exposed to Ike. The lustful teen teased Marth's nipple, pinching the sensitive bud lightly. Marth yelped, hating the feeling of being teased as Ike did the same to his other nipple.

"S-stop doing that!" Marth ordered, shakily.

"Talk to me like that again, and I'll punish you." Ike warned, but of course Ike didn't mean it literally as if in hurting him. And of course, Marth didn't like the sound of that as he kept his mouth shut before he said anything else to earn himself this 'punishment'. Ike smirked at Marth's submission as he nipped the crook of Marth's neck, a small mewl escaping past Marth's lips.

Ike brought his attention back to Marth's length, only to tease him even more as he poked the head with his finger, and trails that same finger down to the base of Marth's length and back up. Marth whimpered at Ike's constant teasing.

"Stop…teasing!" Marth pleaded, chocking back his whimpers.

"Fine then," Ike said, not giving any warning as he right away began to give Marth another blowjob. Marth cried out at the sudden heat and came in Ike's mouth. To Marth's surprise, Ike swallowed the white liquid…every last drop. Ike pulled away from Marth's length, wiping the corner of his mouth where some of Marth's cum trickled down his chin.

Sweat glistened off of Marth's body, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. "Please…tell me that was the last time…" Marth whispered, just audible enough for Ike to hear.

"Sorry to say it, but no." Ike said as he pointed his finger at Marth's new erection. Who was he kidding? Ike wasn't sorry at all, he was-surprisingly-enjoying this…but why? Was it just because of their close friendship, or was it because…he has feelings for his friend?

That last thought made Ike blush. "Um…hey Marth." Ike began nervously.

"W-what?" Marth asked.

"Uh…what if I…what if I told you that I like you?" Ike's blush reddened. Marth was speechless at first, then replied, "Yeah, it's either that or you're a molester-which you are by the way-…but I kind of got the idea already."

"…Then what about you," Ike asked. "Do you have any feelings for me, as more than just a friend?"

Marth was silent for a while; he didn't know how to respond. "I…I-" Marth was suddenly cut off as Ike's lips made contact with his in a kiss. Marth's heart fluttered in his chest, so many emotions overflowing inside of him.

Could this bittersweet start be the beginning of a relationship between Marth and Ike, or something that they will regret in the end? Only time could tell, but right now, only the present was the only time that mattered to them now.

Ike pulled away, ending the kiss and looked at Marth affectionately and said, "I just realize that deep in my heart you're the only one I want to be with. But the question is: do you feel the same way?"

"I love you too, Ike." Marth said, hugging him and resting his head on Ike's shoulder. Ike didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his love caringly as they sat there in silent bliss.

The sudden uncomfortable feeling of Marth's hardened member reminded him that it was still in need of attention. Ike felt Marth shift in his lap awkwardly until he realized why. "Oh, I forgot that you still needed 'that' taken care of." Ike said, a sudden question popping up in his head. "Marth, do you want to go…all the way?" Ike asked, not sure if he made the worst mistake ever.

"I…I don't know," He answered nervously as he looked away.

"Do you trust me?" Ike asked, holding Marth's hand, caringly.

"Of course I do," Marth replied without hesitation.

"If you begin to feel uncomfortable, I'll stop." Ike said.

"You promise?" Marth asked unsurely, his eyes full of worry.

Ike kissed Marth's lips sweetly and said, "I promise with all my heart."

Ike then looked around the bathroom until he found a cabinet which most likely had what he wanted. He got up and looked inside, finding exactly what he was looking for; he pulled out a jar of Vaseline and opened the cap and coated two of his fingers in Vaseline.

"Ike, what are you doing?" Marth asked, confused about Ike's actions.

"I'm going to make it so that it doesn't hurt when I'm preparing you." Ike answered as he kneeled back down beside Marth, ordering him to lie on his back. Marth, like an obedient puppy, obeyed and got down on his back.

Ike lifted Marth's legs up, surprising Marth a bit as he inserted one finger inside of him. "It hurts!" Marth gasped.

"It'll feel better, I promise." Ike said reassuringly as he kept preparing him, adding a second finger in the process. Just as Ike had promised, the pain had subsided to dull throbbing. Marth moaned as he felt the pleasure of Ike's fingers scissoring inside him.

When Ike finally decided he had prepared Marth long enough, he pulled out his two fingers and unzipped his pants, sliding both his pants and boxers below his waist. He touched Marth's entrance with the tip of his length, letting him know what he was about to do, and carefully pushed it in.

Marth moaned at the sudden feeling, as did Ike. Ike willed himself not to fuck Marth senseless as he thrust inside him slowly, creating a steady pace. Marth tried to muffle voice with his hands, but that didn't help very much at all.

Ike gradually increased the speed of his thrusts; the bursts of pleasure making Marth feel as if he was about to explode.

"Ike…-I'm about to cum!" Marth moaned.

"Me too," Ike panted in reply.

Ike suddenly snaked his hand around Marth's length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Tears streamed down Marth's cheeks; it all felt so good, he just couldn't take it anymore. Marth arched his back and cried out as he came, Ike giving one last thrust before he came and cried out in unison with Marth.

**Link's P.O.V.**

Making my way upstairs to check on Marth and Ike, I could've sworn I heard the sounds of someone crying out. I listened more closely, finally realizing that it was Marth's voice. Not wasting a second of time I bolted down the hall and to where the restroom is, my worry for my friend rising as the closer I got, the louder the cries were. I finally found the source of Marth's voice; it was coming from inside the bathroom. Curious, I put my pointed ear to the door, distinctly hearing Marth…who was moaning erotically.

My face went red. _What the…what is he doing in there!?_

Not only did he hear Marth's voice, but Ike's as well. At that, my heartbeat just completely died in my chest. I slowly walked away from the bathroom door and blindly directed myself to the living room where I feel limp on a couch. Reaching for a nearby pillow I held it close my chest, digging my fingers into its softness.

My mind just went blank, no thoughts other than the mental image of Ike and Marth…-I didn't even want to think about it! Ever since Marth transferred into Milestone Academy, I don't know if love at first sight really exists, but right then I knew that I loved him. I was just so nervous to tell him. Oh yeah, tell a guy you don't know is straight or not that you love them the day they start school…-and over that you don't know him.

I love Marth with all my heart, but now…the dreams I had of Marth and I being together were just shattered. If only I could start over…I wish I could fix the broken shards of my dream and make it reality. Now whenever I think of Marth, an image of Ike will always come to mind.

Ike; once my friend, now the thief who stole my true love, I won't forgive him…-no, I'll never forgive him!

I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SO LATE! I had a bad case of writers block, and if you've gone on my Devaintart page one time (about a month ago) I had all these story previews and one of them was The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth where two months later in the story it was Halloween and these same events happened, but I didn't want to skip 2 months into it so I made it like this instead.

Again, I apologize for the longest wait on this story!


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday morning as Pit, Kuro, Ike, Link and Marth were all awake and in the dining room upstairs eating breakfast. Link was the only one that noticed a small limp in Marth's walk, and when he tried to sit down, it looked as if he was struggling a bit

Link clenched his hand into a fist, anger boiling up inside of him. _One day…-oh, one day I'll definitely kill Ike for what he's done to Marth!_

Link didn't notice his anger was beginning to show on his face. "Hey, Link, are you okay?" Marth asked.

The blonde looked up at Marth, his anger diminishing once he looked at his crush's face. "I'm fine, just deep into thought that's all." He said reassuringly. "That's good, because I thought you were mad at me or something." Marth sighed in relief.

"Why in the world would I be mad at you?" '_It's Ike I'm mad at right now, not you.'_

"I don't know," Marth confessed, "It just seemed that way."

"Oh, sorry about that," Link apologized.

"That's okay," Marth smiled, making Link's heart race. He loved to see Marth happy; he would do anything to see his smile.

**Later**

That morning the guys went outside and took a walk around the neighborhood. It was really nice out, the good weather was urging more people come outside and enjoy it. Walking down the block an idea lit up in Pit's head. "Hey, guys," He began, getting Kuro, Link, Marth and Ike's attention. "We should go to the beach today."

"Yeah, we should!" Marth agreed. The rest of the group decided that it was a good idea and headed back to Kuro and Pit's house to get their swimsuits.

**Back at the House**

The boys all went to their rooms; Kuro and Pit had their rooms upstairs while Link, Marth and Ike had to use the guest rooms; Ike and Marth shared a room while Link had one to himself.

In Marth and Ike's room the two had already found their swimming suits in their bags they brought with them. Just as Ike was about to change out of his clothes and into his swim suit out of the corner of his eye he saw Marth glance at him, a small blush on his cheeks. The bluenette smirked. "Nuh-ah-ah, no peeking,"

Marth blushed even more when Ike said this. "I-I was not peeking!" Marth protested.

"Oh really?" Ike quizzed as he approached Marth, not giving him an inch of space between him and Marth. "Then why are you hard here?" Ike whispered as he traced his finger over the bulge in Marth's pants. A moan escaped Marth's lips as Ike kept playing with him. The teen gripped Ike's shirt as he felt himself not able to stand anymore. Ike noticed as he stopped only to carry Marth to the bed behind them and set him down before climbing on top of him. Ike unzipped Marth's pants and pulled them down below his waist along with his boxers underneath. He snaked his hand around Marth's member and began to stroke it slowly, earning a moan.

"Haa…Ike, s-stop…nnh…we're gonna be late!" Marth said in between moans as he tried to convince Ike, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Ike continued.

"I suggest that if you don't want us to get caught, you should keep your voice down." Ike teased, switching to giving his love a blowjob.

"Fuck you-Ah!" Marth groaned, trying so hard to swallow back his moans as he gripped the sheets on the bed.

"Love you too," Ike lifted his head and chuckled before resuming.

**From Outside**

Link stood cautiously by Ike and Marth's room door, putting his ear to the wood. And as he suspected, the two were "doing it" again. The elf-eared teen clenched his hand into a fist. He wanted to _murder _Ike…he wanted him dead and away from his beloved Marth.

The blonde imagined it in his mind as clear as water;

_Ike was alone as Link crept up on him from behind, a stainless steel knife in his right hand, a cloth in the other. Link accidentally bumped his foot against a nearby table, stubbing his toe as he urged himself not to overreact and start freaking out uncontrollably (which is something I would do…). Instead the blonde gritted his teeth, "Fuck!" He cursed, loud enough for Ike to realize Link was behind him. "Oh, hi Link." Ike greeted calmly. Link didn't reply in the same manner as he advanced towards to Ike, clueless of his intentions. "You're fucking dead, bastard." Link growled, raising the silver knife and stabbed a defenseless Ike multiple times with the blade, smothering his screams with the cloth he brought with him. After a while Ike finally stopped fighting back, his body limp as it fell to the blood stained floor._

While Link day-dreamt his perfect revenge, the door suddenly opened and hit him dead on in the face.

"Oh shoot, sorry Link." Ike apologized quickly.

Link had fallen back onto the floor, a nice big lump on his head. "…Who the hell has doors that open outward!?" He groaned.

'_That's what you get for thinking about killing Ike.' _Link's inner voice said in an "I told you so" tone.

"_Shuddup, no one asked you…"_ Link growled mentally to his know-it-all conscience.

"Link, are you alright?" Marth asked in concern, extending his hand to help him up.

"…Yeah, I'm okay." Link replied as grabbed Marth's hand, Marth helped him back up on his feet.

Link examined the two for a second before asking, "Did you guys already change into your swimsuits?"

"Yeah, we're just wearing clothes over them." Ike replied.

"Good, because Pit, Kuro and I are just waiting for you," Link said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Ike looked at Link with a nervous look in his eyes. "O-oh, sorry about that," Marth nudged Ike hard in the side as if in saying, 'Told you so.' Ike rolled his eyes, giving an obvious, 'Oh, whatever!'

**Later at the Beach**

**(Author's Note: In this scene Marth and Ike had already changed out of their clothes and are wearing their swimsuits…I couldn't find a better way to explain that very well in this part. Kuro, Link and Pit are also in their swimsuits, just wanted to point that out quickly.)**

At the beach the sun was bright, and the sand hot and dry under their feet as Kuro, Pit, Link, Marth and Ike found a place to settle down as they laid out their towels, all except for Marth who borrowed a free beach chair that were all lined up by the public showers and restrooms.

"One of these things is not like the other. One of these things doesn't belong." Ike began to randomly sing. (Thanks to Sesame Street…me and my weird references.)

Marth looked at Ike in confusion before he finally realized what he was talking about. "Oh, be quiet, Ike!" Marth said, making Ike laugh in response.

"I'm going to go and swim now." Link said, secretly wanting to get away from Ike for a bit as he stood up and rushed to the water.

_If I stay one more second near him, I can't guarantee he'll be alive for another tomorrow! _Link thought angrily.

"I wonder what's up with him." Pit said, sitting up as he watched Link walk away.

Kuro glanced at his brother, then lay back on his towel and closed his eyes. "It's probably nothing,"

**(Link's P.O.V.)**

The moment I stepped in the water, I felt as though all my worries were being washed away. I went farther out into the water and submerged my head underwater, using this time to think my thoughts.

_Why…why was I so stupid for waiting this long to confess my feelings to Marth, he obviously wouldn't wait for me forever. Ugh! Why am I so shy!?_

'_Link, please don't beat yourself up about this…' _My inner voice begged.

_Then what am I supposed to do!?_

'_Find someone else; there has to someone other than Marth that you like.'_

…_You think this is so easy, just to give up and move on from the person I loved for such a long time._

'…_I know it's not easy, but please listen to me when I tell you this, the more you cling yourself to your love for Marth, all it's going to do is make you miserable knowing he's already been taken…-and also, you're not a fish, get up!'_

My lungs were becoming sore because I've been underwater longer than expected. I rushed to the surface of the water, gulping the air I needed to breathe.

Brushing my golden locks of hair from my eyes, I thought deeply about the whole "conversation" I had underwater.

"Maybe you're right…" I thought aloud, obviously forgetting I was in public.

"Right about what?" A girl asked.

I finally snapped out of my train of thoughts and looked up, a girl wearing a two-piece swimsuit looking at me curiously.

"Oh…um, sorry I was just talking to myself…" I explained nervously.

"I see…well, my name's Zelda," The girl smiled.

"I'm Link." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Link." The long blonde-haired girl said happily, her blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

"You too," I smiled back.

"Yo, Zelda!" Someone called.

A look of disappointment appeared on her face as she sighed, looking back to see a tan-skinned boy with an…interesting pompadour for a hairdo wearing a green swimsuit head there way.

"Hey, Zelda." He greeted the blonde girl kindly, just noticing me-what felt like-an eternity later and looked at me in disgust. "Who the heck is this idiot?"

At this my anger level shot through the roof as I gave him this death glare that clearly said "Say that to me and one night I will be hiding in your closet with a knife and will murder you in your sleep." (…Yup, all that with one look in the eye…)

But the cocky teen didn't pay any attention to it, but instead focused on Zelda.

"C'mon Zelda, let's get away from this freak." He said, taking a hold of the girl's hand. But she pulled away from him and glared. "No." She said confidently.

The teen looked a bit shocked at Zelda's words. "B-but…"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Groose." She warned.

For a tough looking guy, he looked as if he were about to cry.

"F-fine then; stick around with this loser for all I care!" He snapped, running away.

_That's right, run with your tail between your legs. _I thought in a victorious manner. I could tell from here on out we're going to be rivals for quite a while.

"Sorry about that, Link." Zelda said suddenly. "Groose tends to be a jerk sometimes."

"That's alright; I'm used to that kind of stuff anyways." I replied.

Zelda looked at me, her eyes full of worry. "You shouldn't be!"

"Huh?" I was confused by what she meant.

"You shouldn't be used to it because people shouldn't be bullying others." Zelda explained.

_Zelda must be serious about this._ I thought.

"Like you said, they're jerks that just want attention." I shrugged.

"Yeah," Zelda agreed.

**(Author's P.O.V.)**

There was an awkward silence between the two, everyone else around them having fun in the water.

"Hey, Link!" A familiar voice called.

The blonde boy-as well as Zelda turned around to see an excited angel run towards them. "We're leaving right now." Pit said.

Link frowned. "But we just got here!" He complained.

"Sorry," Pit scratched the back of his head nervously. "My Mom just called saying that we all have to go back home because she never 'agreed' to us going out to the beach."

"No offence," Zelda stepped in. "But your Mom sounds really…overprotective."

"Yeah, she's always been that way for as long as I remember." The angel chuckled lightly. "I'm Pit by the way." He introduced himself.

"My name's Zelda." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Zelda." He replied, (obviously) checking her out. From beside him Link just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Pit felt his ear being pinched roughly. "Stop flirting and let's go before Mom kills us both." Pit's brother, Kuro, scolded him, dragging him by the ear away from Zelda.

"Ow ow ow!" Pit cried painfully, attracting some people's attention. "The least you could do was not humiliate me…" Pit groaned.

"Mom would do the same to you anyways if you began to flirt with other girls." Kuro said. "So don't think you can get away with just because she's not here."

"You're so mean!" Kuro's brother pouted.

"I know." Kuro smirked.

Zelda giggled lightly at the two brothers. "I wish I had siblings." She sighed.

"Same," Link agreed. "It's boring to be an only child." Link thought for a moment before saying, "We should hang out sometime."

"Want to meet here again next week?" Zelda suggested.

"Why next week?" Link asked.

"Because of school." Zelda paused. "Or do you not go to school?"

Link felt so stupid. "Right, I almost forgot. Actually, I want to forget!" He joked.

"Don't we all?" Zelda laughed.

The two just stood there, not exactly knowing what to say next.

"…I'll see you later then, Zelda." Link waved before running back to the beach to where Pit, Kuro, Ike and Marth were already ready to leave.

"Bye!" Zelda called, unsure if Link heard her or not since he just kept on running. But that didn't matter; they were going to meet here next week anyways, giving them plenty of time to talk to each other.


End file.
